Oliver Jones
::“I'm Wiccan. I follow the Rede. 'Harm None' might be much harder to uphold now, but that doesn't give me a pass.” '' :: - Oliver, explaining his philosophy. '''Oliver Jones' is one of the supporting characters and a survivor of the outbreak in Generation Undead. He is a former cadet at George S. Patton Academy, who is known for his non-violent way of life. He was training as a medic before the apocalypse. Since the Outbreak--maybe even before it--Oliver has been taken in and under the wing of the Hale siblings and left with Ethan Hale was exiled from the Academy. History ''Pre-Apocalypse Unless you saw him in the infirmary, one would wonder how Oliver ever ended up--and survived--at GSPA. He was the consumate pacifist, hated marksmanship class, and barely passed his PT exams. He really had no excuse for it other than he despised violence of any sort, and how he ended up at GSPA was a story he never told. After the deaths of his parents when he was ten, he was taken in by his Uncle. For Oliver, it was a culture shock. His own parents had been Holistic doctors living in the Village, and his mother's brother was a military man. A Christian man. Oliver had been born and Named in the Wiccan religion. When he and his family were transferred--as many in the military often are--overseas, Oliver was sent to GSPA. It was his uncle's estimation that they'd 'make a man of him'. To Oliver, it was that particular rejection that had him hiding in the infirmary so much. That had him picking up medical classes. That had him being one of the strange loners who sat alone in the Mess. Post-Apocalypse'' When the Outbreak happened, Oliver had no choice but to stay behind. At least, the first few days and then...something happened. Major Ethan Hale was kicked out. It galvanized a rather large group of the students to leave themselves with him. His sister, a few others, and when Oliver saw the utter lack of a medic, he did the only thing he thought he could do. He packed a bag of 'spare' medical supplies and his own things, and caught up with them. Since, he's been patching people up, seeing them through their fevers, and trying to lay low. Ethan and Raven have oddly taken a shine to him, and he's been called their 'little brother' more than once to outsiders. Especially these new people. That Olly just doesn't like. Physical Appearance Olly isn't the sort of boy who stands out in a crowd. He's got an odd knack for fading into the background, especially with intense and powerful personalities around him. He's a flicker. A shadow. A gentle, barely-there whisper, clever hands, and a shockingly agile mind. Personality Oliver is quiet. Extremely so. Before the Outbreak, he was known as 'Cadet Pacifist', and it was said both scathingly and jokingly, and even endearingly depending on who was speaking. It's as close to the truth as anything, seeing as it makes him physically ill to harm anyone. he's done it when he's had to, but he'll always be found in the bathroom afterward, losing what little to eat he's had. He's observant and a natural healer, and takes his vows to the Wiccan faith extremely seriously. Before the Outbreak, he was even a vegetarian. That's gone by the wayside now, seeing as one can't always find food without meat. Relationships Ethan Hale Raven Hale Quotes “” Tropes Associated with the Character *The Medic *Actual Pacifist *Thou Shall Not Kill *The Heart *Tagalong Kid Trivia * Category:Generation Undead Category:Generation Undead Characters Category:GSPA Cadets Category:The Rogues